


Under the Harvest Moon

by ClarinetGirl14



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarinetGirl14/pseuds/ClarinetGirl14
Summary: It had been years since anything magical had happened to Aino Minako, but then on a morning run, she runs into someone who she never thought she would see again, realized that it was time to learn to accept her past and learn how to be both who she is now and who she was a millennium ago.





	1. Chapter 1

The drone of the alarm clock was persistent. Though it had been going on for several minutes, the person it was meant to wake had not budged from where see laid. It was not uncommon for Minako Aino to do this, getting the motivation to leave the safe comfort of her bed was not the easiest thing to do. Though, after several more minutes of the small orange clock blaring a noise you would not think a device the size of an apple could make, a hand slammed down on the top with a groan.  
It was five in the morning, and this was normal routine in the studio apartment. Minako got up early to exercise. That does not mean it happened often. It was a goal to become a morning bird, to get the most out of the day, but changing a habit she has had since she was 14. Sitting up in bed, and stretching her arms above her head Minako stood up. Quickly throwing on a pair of leggings and a grey sports bra, she walked to towards the front door. Slipping on her running shoes, a jacket, and locking the door behind her, Minako started her morning run.  
‘I think I’ll go ten miles today, I have been slacking this week.’ Minako thought to herself, as she sped up to make it end faster. Feet pounded the pavement as she ran to the park. Looking up at the sky Minako almost stopped in her tracks when she saw the moon. It was huge, bigger than she had ever seen it. She could hear Ami in that back of her mind talking about optical illusions and what not, but in that moment it did not matter. It was almost like it could engulf the sky as it set.  
Minako tried not to pay attention to these things, it made her remember things she did not enjoy thinking about the past, hers or Sailor Venus’, and the moon was the center of all of that. Still running, she closed her eyes, trying to compose herself, running was hard enough. Running while crying is nearly impossible. No one was ever in the park this early in the morning.  
Even though she had done this run what felt like over one thousand times, and no one was ever here, this one time, under the overwhelming harvest moon, Minako ran straight into someone. Falling backwards,she scrunched her face up, waiting for her butt to hit the cold hard dirt beneath her, but it never came.  
Over several seconds, her face smoothed out, and she opened her eyes to be looking directly into eyes so silver it was almost as if there was no color in them at all. Minako did not know those eyes, but the memories from a millenia ago stirred, and she knew Sailor Venus remembered him. Though it was unclear whether he knew who she was or not, and Mina was thanking every god she could think of that she couldn’t. 

“Are you alright?” His voice felt like silk. Minako felt ridiculous thinking that way, but it was true. She wasn’t fourteen anymore, it wasn’t the time to hold on to the hope that her knight in shining armour was going to run back into her life, literally. 

“Uhh,” Minako stalled, completely overwhelmed by the entire situation. Not wanted to let this moment of weakness continue any further, she jumped up and laughed. 

“Oh I’m fine, thank you for saving me from the dirt!” She flashed one of her million dollar smiles that she learned to do during her time as an idol, “I have never seen you around before, are you from around here?” A part of her was just being polite, but deep inside she was making sure she knew what was happening, to get the control back in a situation she was completely unprepared for.

“No, I just moved here recently. It was no problem at all.” 

They made eye contact, and it was a strange experience. It was a mix of politeness and daring to question one another. Minako spoke next, 

“My name is Aino Minako.” She held her hand out.

“Yamamoto Ken.” He took her hand. 

They stood there, and it seems like time stopped. Minako finally looked him over, and she was not disappointed. You could definitely call him the stereotypical broad and muscular man. His silver hair that matched his eyes was tied in a low ponytail. Knowing he was probably doing the same to her, one thing Minako was, was attractive after all. 

“Well it was nice to meet you, Aino Minako. I hope to run into you again.”

“Likewise, Yamamoto Ken. See you around.”

And he returned to jogging the opposite direction of her.

Minko took a deep breath, and watched him leave, and then looked back up at the moon. 

‘You have always made my life so much more complicated.’ She accused the moon. 

Then she looked forward and continued her jog.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you saw Kunzite?" Makoto exclaimed, dropping her wooden spoon into the bowl of brownie batter she was stirring. Minako stirred in the stool she was sitting on. She did not want to tell anyone about her early morning escapade with the general-- who was a person now. Apparently. 

“I mean exactly what I said!” Mina was exasperated. She wanted this to all be a bad dream she would wake up from. This could not be happening. They were dead. Dead people don’t just come back to life do they?

Though she had done that exact thing several times over the years. She was special though, she was Sailor Venus. She was a princess. But they were also guardians, so by that train of thought it would make perfect sense. 

“So what are you going to do?” Makoto breathed it out, as if trying to get her bearings together, and picked up the spoon. She did not know what to make of this new development. It had been so long since anything magical had been in their lives, she wasn’t prepared for this. No one would be prepared for this, it was not supposed to happen. They were done, you could even call it retired. This couldn’t really be happening, right?

“What could I even do? What is there to do? Maybe just pretend this is all a terrible misunderstanding mistake thing and they aren’t real and I just saw wrong?” Mina couldn’t tell if she was pleading with Makoto or herself, but she was hoping she was told that this was all going to be okay. She knew though, there was no mistake. Minako was a descendant of the goddess of love, there was no way she could mistake the feeling that past through her in that moment. Or the way Sailor Venus stirred within her. There are some things you just don’t forget. 

“Mina, we could probably do that if any of us had seen any other general. But a big buff guy with long silver hair and gray eyes are hard to come by.”

Minas response was slamming her forehead onto the granite counter in front of her.

“Did he seem… I don't know, evil or something? Do we have to go back to kicking Negaverse trash like the good old days?” The brunette laughed, but it was obviously forced. The last thing any of them wanted to do was go back to the ‘good old days.’ All of them had lives now. They couldn’t hide it like they could when they were kids. They had to much to do, they were all working towards their own goals, would they really be willing to give it up now? Would they even have a choice?

“I don’t think he is. Who names an evil villain ‘Ken’ anyway? How anticlimactic. He didn’t even recognize me. If he was evil I feel like he would have tried to kill me.” It was so blunt and nonchalant, another normal conversation about being murdered by some magical army man with a hideous cape.

“Then what exactly is the problem? If they aren’t going to kill us who cares if they are alive?” Makoto raised an eyebrow.

“What if they remember!? What if they remember before? What if they try to come back? Minako’s eyes went wide at the realization. What if they did want to come back? What if he wanted to come back? Could she let him? The thing that she hated most is that a part of her wanted him to. A bigger part than she would ever be willing to admit. 

Makoto was going down a similar train of thought in her own head. She wasn’t stupid, and she knew if one of them were alive, then probably all of them would be alive. But they may not be. And she didn’t know which one she really wanted to be the truth. So she did what Ami would do, and tried with all of her power to be rational. 

“What if they don’t? Come help me pour this into a pan will you.” She beckoned her over with the spoon dripping with the dark brown batter. Mina compiled, hoping that soon the chocolate sweets could soothe her soul or at least make her not think about the trouble she had somehow gotten herself into. 

Minako held the metal bowl as Makoto scraped the side with her rubber spatula. They didn’t know what to say, let alone what to do. 

“Well, for now, let's just hope we don’t see them again. If it really was him, he is probably out living his own life. It isn’t like he is actually Kunzite anymore.” Putting the pan in the oven Makoto turned to look at Minako, and then pushed her fringe off of her forehead. “Let’s just hold off for right now Mina. If we run into them again, if anything else happens, then we will call a meeting. Okay?” Pulling her into a hug, hoping to give some sort of comfort for this strange new predicament they were in.  
The one thing they both knew, is that they did not know if they wanted to see them again or not. What would happen if they were actually back? Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! I have no idea where this is going or have anything planned, but I like it so far. I hope you all do as well!


	3. Chapter 3

Minako’s brain felt like it was playing a game of ping-pong. This whole thing should have just been amazing excuse to find a new morning run route, or even just to stop running all together. Yet, here she was, running towards the park that she had seen her real life plot twist just days before. It was a terrible idea, she knew that with every fiber in her being. But sometimes the worst ideas end up being the best, or at least that's what she kept telling herself as she ran down the trail to where she had first met Ken, and did not know if she was hoping that he would be there or not.

He wasn’t. Relief and Disappointment flooded through Minako, and she stopped. Being filled with such different emotions made her feel like she was losing her mind. 

“Some guy who looks like someone from a million years ago is not worth all of this confusion.” Minako sighed and turned her head to the sky. The sky was filled with dark clouds. It was going to rain soon, it was obvious. Normally, this was horrify Minako, rain ruins the work that she puts into her appearance. Hair, makeup, cute outfits, none of that works when the sky decides it is time to ruin the day. 

But in that moment Minako could not care less. It was almost 6 AM, wearing something closer to athleisure than athletic gear, and thinking about how in a few hours she would have to go to her 9 to 5 job, being a receptionist at a modeling agency instead of being a model. Her head came back down, breathing out a slow breath. 

She tried not to think of the time she was once a princess, a goddess of love. It didn’t change anything, but after seeing him, these thoughts kept coming into her head. The past was something no one really thought about anymore. They all knew enough about the Silver Millenium that there was no need to go any deeper. But having them pop up again, after years of being ‘normal’, it seemed like Minako was supposed to remember something or do something, but she had no idea what it was supposed to be. 

She turned around, and started her way back to her apartment. As she lightly jogged, she forced herself not to think about any of this nonsense, it was all just nonsense. 

As she got to her building she took the stairs two at a time, hurrying in the hopes to get a long shower in before she had to leave. Unlocking the door and slipping off her shoes a blinking light caught her attention. The landline. The landline that only her job called her on. Groaning, she took the few steps over and hit the voicemail button.

“Hello Miss. Anio, we are just calling to inform you that today our new lawyer is coming for a big meeting, and we would appreciate that you were punctual and well mannered during his visit. Thank you for doing as such, and we will see you no later than 8:45.” 

Minako cursed under her breath and rolled her eyes. Everyone there was ridiculously condescending for no other reason than they were pretty. Sure, Minako was above average in the looks department, and did get some slack because of that, but that didn’t make her rude about it. The clock read 6:25. She could be on time if she really wanted to be. Usually those phone calls were a threat of being fired, which Mina really could not afford. So she dashed around her tiny one bedroom apartment, leaving a mess of clothing and beauty products in her wake. She was done before eight, a new record for herself, and ran out the door. 

By the time she made it to work, it was 8:43. Putting her hands on her hips she stood triumphantly. ‘Haha! They can't fire me yet!’ she thought, as she sat down and logged into the computer. Not even ten minutes later, someone walked into the door. 

“I’m sorry we don’t open for another few minutes if you could please wa-” Minako stopped once she looked up. This could not be happening. 

“So we meet again, Aino Minako. What a coincidence this is. I believe it must be fate.” Ken said looking down at her with the smallest hint of a smile on his features. “I am the new lawyer for this establishment, so I assume we will be seeing a lot more of each other in the coming months. 

Minako just stared. This couldn’t be happening. How could the stars align to let this of all things happen. ‘If this all ends up being real I am beating the crap out of Nephrite for this.’ Snickering to herself. 

“What’s so funny?” He seemed perplexed by her behavior. 

That shot Minako back into reality. “Oh, nothing, nothing at all that would make any sense to you anyway.” 

He raised an eyebrow at that. No one had ever said something like that to him, it felt almost like a challenge. “Really now... How interesting.” 

Minako was about to reply when her boss walked out behind her, “Mr.Yamamoto how wonderful it is to see you! I am sure our receptionist was kindly keeping you company as you waited. 

He nodded, not once looking away from Minako, “Yes, indeed she was. She is quite charming.” 

Minako’s boss beamed at the comment. “Wonderful! Now then, let's go back to my office.” Sweeping her arm around Ken’s back, she ushered Ken into her office. 

Minako watched out of her perifreal vision until she heard the door shut, and all the tension in her body released. The cosmos was playing a joke on her, and it really was not funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it has been so long but I just started at a new University and I am a little overwhelmed. But I am glad you all are liking it! I will try my best to keep working on this! I hope you like this chapter. It felt a little slow to me but I am gonna make it go somewhere! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Minako did not know that a work day could last as long as this day had. She never left her desk, not wanting to risk seeing him again. The anxiety coursing through her veins was so distracting that it was near impossible to work. It was hard not to run as fast and far as she could away from all of this. She did a quick look down at her phone, hoping Usagi or Makoto would text her back, or even better, call with a made up emergency that she would have to go to and miss the rest of the work day.   
Though she did send out her SOS over an hour ago, and it was a Wednesday, they were all definitely at work. The call could still be any minute now. But what if it wasn’t? It was almost lunch, and then she would have to leave the safety of her desk and go and risk seeing someone, who has not been proven to be the love of her past life, even if she already decided that he was. Minako started to feel like she may be overreaction, ever so slightly. She was not the fourteen year old girl who was in love with love anymore.   
The clock struck 12:30, and it was time for lunch. Sighing and stretching her arms above her head, she stood up to go get her salad from the back room hopefully she can run to the fridge and back unnoticed, everything would be fine. Though she knew deep down she was to clumsy and unlucky for that to work. 

BAM. 

Her head went straight into something solid, and from the force went straight backwards onto her back. ‘Thank the goddess that I wore pants today.’ she thought to herself as she stared at the ceiling. Hoping that she would not have to get up. Maybe if she just laid there she would wake up from this nightmare and nothing from this day had ever happened. It felt like eternity, though it was most definitely less than a minute.   
She felt him get down on one knee and look at her face. ‘Of course it was him. Maybe I shouldn’t be thanking my goddess, she seems to actually be against me.’   
Ken stared at her silently, and Minako was extremely uncomfortable. Finally she spoke, though it was harsher than she intended.  
“I know I’m hot as hell, but leaving me here on the floor is rather rude isn’t it.”

That seemed to snap him out of whatever was happening to him, but still did not seem completely back from wherever he had gone. Holding his hand out, Minako grabbed it and pulled herself up. Not being one to back down, Minako refused to look away from his face, ignoring the painful feeling that was in her chest. 

“Sorry.” Ken said bluntly, but with a slight shine behind his eyes. Minako could always read Kunzite, and knew when he thought she was amusing. Then he walked away, probably to wherever he was going in the first place.   
Minako was livid. ‘How dare he think this was funny! He could have ripped my skirt! Does he even know how expensive these clothes are!?’ She stewed as she walked to the fridge. Grabbing her orange tupperware, she slammed the the door shut. Spinning around on her heel she stomped over to the table, opened the bowl, grabbed her fork and started stabbing the food. 

As she continued stabbing, a girl walked in who Minako only vaguely recognized. She was maybe from the Accounting department, a group that Mina did not see very often. Sitting down at the table, she looked at me with a smirk on her face. 

“Has anyone else been on here?” The girl asked Minako. Looking at her quizzically, she shook her head no, which caused the girl to giggle. 

“I think the new lawyer guy likes you. He seemed awful happy when I saw him in the hall.” She continued to to giggle and it quickly turned into full blown laughter as she watched Minako’s face go completely slack and paused mid stab. Not knowing how to respond, or what she would even respond with, she just laughed, and although it was perfectly put together for the world to see, to anyone who knew her, it was near hysteric. 

“That’s so silly! I don’t even know him, and just met him this morning. There is no way he is already interested, no matter how amazing I am!” She flipped her hair over her shoulder, her facade of unending self confidence was a definite blessing, especially in the moment of such overwhelming confusion. She could not let this happen again. 

The silence was heavy as both girls continued to eat their meals. Although she was capable of finishing in a matter of minutes, minako forced herself not to flee, to show that anything was wrong. Although it felt like years, Minako got back to her desk before lunch was even over. There was only three hours of work left, and then minako can jump into her PJ’s, eat some ice cream, and watch Gossip Girl and pretend she has no problems.

The afternoon tended to be busy, so the time flew by quickly with emails and phone calls. Before she even realized it, it was already 4, and it was time to leave for the day. And she was ready to sprint towards the door. As she grabbed her coat and lunch supplies, someone walked in. 

“Minako!” Usagi Tsukino called out, her cheery voice brighting the entire room. The relief that flooded through her was so intense she could cry. 

“Usagi!” Mina cried running over to hug the petite girl, “I knew one of you would come for me eventually. How are you? Can you come over?”

Nodding excitedly, and then Minako grabbed her hand to lead her out the door, quietly hoping that Kunz-- Ken did not walk out and have Usagi see him. As they walked, Usagi quickened her pace to be next to her. 

“So, are you gonna tell me what's been going on to text me three times in the middle of nap time?” Minako gulped, and Usagi giggled, not actually all that upset, it can be rather hard to wake up 5 year-olds after running around for 30 minutes straight. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get the full report when we get back to my place princess.” With a smirk on her face. Usagi stuck her tongue out as she got in the drivers side, and they were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4! Hope y'all enjoy it. I don't know where I am going with this, but I know it's going to go somewhere at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Minako paced across her living room as she stuffed her face with pizza, knowing that she wouldn’t have to talk as long as she was eating, and she could eat for a while. Though trying to be sneaky, no one could really ever get something this personal past Usagi, she knew something was up, and she knew that in just a matter of time until the blonde girl exploded with everything that has happened in the day. Minako was never good with secrets.  
Abruptly stopping, she fell to the sofa and groaned, landing almost on top on Usagi. Looking defeated, with a stomach full to bursting, she did not want to talk about this thing that she did not even want to be happening. But looking over at Usagi, her eyes bright and understanding, she knew she could say she killed someone and she would understand.

“There is a… boy situation. A new, and yet very old boy situation.” Minako sighed out, looking up at the ceiling. 

This made Usagi perk up. She loved boy talk, and no of her friends have had any boys to speak of for what seemed like years. Trying to not sound too excited, she, looked over with a sly smile on her face, and said “What kind of boy situation? There is no WAY you can leave me with just that!”   
Looking back over, Minako laughed nervously, and replied so quickly that she was hoping that Usagi did not hear her. 

“His name is Ken but I think he is a reincarnation on Kunzite.”

The silence after that was heavy. Minako could tell that Usagi briefly showed a look of concern, but she didn’t know if it was because she was worried she was crazy of if she was worried for her safety. Not knowing which was worse, Mina just started chuckling and looked up at the ceiling. Maybe she was crazy, maybe she just was lonely, and letting the past she had wanted to forget to haunt her. It had been a millenia and the life that she had lost, the lives that she had failed to protect, still tormented her more often she would like to admit to herself, and even less that she had admitted to any of the others, even Artemis. 

Trying to not let the tears well in her eyes, and continuing to chuckle, Minako looked back at Usagi, empathy and concern surrounded her. 

“Mina-chan… are you sure? Could it just be a mistake? Because if this is real… It could be a big deal.” Usagi said this quietly, in a stern, loving voice. Almost like a mother. Almost like a queen. It was a moment of serene grace, and Minako felt as though everything will be okay.

“I don’t know how I could be wrong, you know? But it wouldn’t make any sense. I don’t know how it could be, or why it would be, but it just is. I mean, he is a lawyer at our company but he certainly isn’t the embodiment of all evil! Could they have come back? Is that even possible? Oh Usagi-chan I feel like I am losing my mind!” She was rambling, and she knew it, but she couldn’t help it. As her eyes filled more and more with tears Usagi started to rub her back, shushing her and whispering it was going to be okay. 

“I think…” Usagi started, unsure of how to continue, understanding the difficult subject that was being spoken of. “If anyone would know what to do in this situation, it would be Mamo-chan. Do you want me to call him? He does know them best.”

That wasn’t true exactly, but Minako knew when not to open her mouth. Sure, Usagi had an idea of the past of Venus and Kunzite, but it was almost entirely behind closed doors. It may have looked as though it was friendly work banter that hinted flirting, or sometimes a little more. No one knew then, so there was even less of a chance they would know now, because they didn’t remember anything but the final days--maybe weeks at most. Not like her. She has known for years. 

Minako nodded, and Usagi pulled her phone out of her pocket, the bunny charm swinging from the motion, and hit a few buttons, then put it to her ear. After a few seconds, Usagi spoke in a tense stern tone, one that none who knew her would ever get used to. 

“Mamoru, are you busy? No? Good, can you come to Minako’s? It’s...business that needs to be taken care of.”

For a moment Mina was confused on why she said it like that, but then quickly realized that saying: ‘Your past life friends that killed all of my past life best friends may have been reincarnated.’ may not go very well. 

“He should be here in 10 minutes at the most. You doing okay hon?” turning her entire body towards her. Mina, having done her best to pull herself together, smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah I’m okay. This isn’t that big of a deal right? I mean, if they are good we leave them alone, and if not we dust them. Plain in simple.” 

They both knew that it was not that plain, or simple, but denial is the best form of dealing with stress. So that is what they did, for the 12 minutes and 43 seconds it took until someone knocked on Minako’s door. Right at the noise Minako shot up at got to the door in less than five steps, which was impressive for the distance, and threw the door open. 

Saying Mamoru looked concerned would be an understatement. His hair was blown back from how quickly he had too tired to come, and he was breathing heavily, and then walked past Minako without asking to come in. 

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Walking right to Usagi’s side and sitting down next to her. 

“Nothing is wrong, you can relax a little, do you think that she would call you on the phone if something bad happened?” Mina made a noise that resembled a chortle. 

Mamoru glanced over, and smirked at her, releasing the tension in his shoulders. 

“I’m not a baby Mamo-chan, you don’t have to worry so much.” Usagi pouted.

Ruffling her hair, still looking at Minako, he raised an eyebrow. “So what is the problem exactly?”

“I think the lawyer at my work is the reincarnation of Kunzite.” It was blunt, she even shrugged her shoulders, trying to be nonchalant, not wanting to break down the way she did in front of her princess. 

The silence from Mamoru after that was almost comedic. As he continued to open and close his mouth like a guppy, it was hard not to burst out laughing. It was obvious that this is not what he was expecting, and Minako was almost glad. At least she wasn’t in total shock about the whole thing. He stared for several minutes, probably processing what he had heard. It felt like an eternity.

“I want to meet him.” is all he said. 

Minako just shrugged again, it’s not like she was surprised.

“Take me to work tomorrow, if you’re with me we will probably run into him. I’m just so lucky that way.” The sarcasm was dripping, “You can stay, if you want, But you’re out here on the couch and me and Usa are in my room, I don’t want to risk walking out here and finding you...how do you say… indisposed.” 

Usagi blushed beet red, and Mamoru just raised an eyebrow. Minako didn’t actually know if that was the right word, but that didn’t really matter. 

“Thanks Minako, but I have to go home, I have some work I need to finish. I’ll see you at 7 and drive you over.” Kissing the side of Usagi’s head he stood up. Walking toward the door he waved behind him and left. 

“He’s embarrassed, and was here for less time than it took for him to get here.” Minako looked over at Usagi who just giggled. 

The rest of the night was quiet. Minako lost in her own thoughts, and Usagi just there to make sure she was okay. They both could not help but worry, and wait for what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! I know it's been a while... I am trying lol. Hope you all are having a great day!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Minako laid in bed, not able to sleep. In all honesty she did want to sleep,but she never did when anyone was near her, be a friend or one night stand. It was dangerous, and she was not willing to risk it. Her dreams were not always bad, but they were almost always of the past, and the fear of waking up the sleeping princess next to her would have made it impossible to sleep soundly. Looking over at her princess fast asleep, she thought back to a similar time during the Moon Kingdom. Although the Princess may have thought of those times as sleepovers, it was closer to constant guard duty more than anything.  
The Queen was not known for worrying, it went against her calm prencence she had created for the people. Although, behind closed doors, she was still a mother, and knew the dangers of being a princess, even though the Silver Millennium was supposed to be the safest time there ever was. Having all of the guardians stay over next to the Princess at all times was the best way to keep her safe.  
Minako smiled, thinking back to when she was young, and did not worry the way she did now, then closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. It was only around midnight, but exhaustion was ebbing at her. ‘Maybe it would be okay to sleep of an hour or two… ‘ she thought to herself, almost as if she was playing a game of ping-pong in her head, duty to keep her safe, from the present and the past, and to just be human. If only for a second, she let her muscles relax, and as if instantaneous, sleep overtook her. 

☾☾☾

The sound of explosions trembled through Sailor Venus’ body as she tried to stand, trying not to look at the blood that seemed to be pooling at her feet, not knowing if it was even hers. Looking towards the sound, she saw a crater in the ground of the moon, and was horrified by the amount of bodies filling it. Time felt like it wasn’t moving and moving all at once. She knew she should have been doing something.  
A boom sounded behind her, and without even thinking she started sprinting. Once she got to the point where the smoke was rising into the sky, she saw them. The generals were standing, a circle, seemingly speaking in low voices. Looking behind Zoisite, she saw her. 

Sailor Mars, crumpled on the rocks that made up our soil. Blood was clotting around her ears, and there was a dry line coming out of her mouth. Looking farther down, she saw the slash straight down her chest, almost cutting her in two. Faith was lost in Venus, knowing that she was the last one standing. Bile rose in her mouth, but she swallowed back down, and she couldn’t help but think, ‘If War could not even beat them, how could Love win?’ That did not matter, none of it mattered. She had nothing left to lose, and so it was the best time to fight.

Summoning her sword in one hand and chain in the other, she walked forward, to her death. She felt her queen's lifeforce, still burning bright, and knew she was doing what was right. Taking two steps forward, surprised that they had not noticed her, and thanking by the grace of the gods, shot her chain out. Wrapping around Jadeite’s neck, she snapped it effortlessly, and he crumpled. In less than a second the three shot at her, and she felt no hesitation as she jumped towards Nephlite, jumping over him with grace, not feeling anything, She kicked him in the back, her heel stabbing through flesh. He didn’t even grunt, and rolled to quickly get back on his feet.  
Zoisite was then next to her, stabbing her in the side with a dagger. Suckking in a pained breath, Venus turned and grabbed his ponytail, using it as leverage, and used the sword to stab him right through the gut, and twisted. Ripping the blade out, she looked at it, feigning distraction, as Nephlite came rushing back,sword held high, and a part of her just wanted to die, let him kill her. But she could not do that, so she ducked, and he stumbled. But both regained composure quickly. In the back of her mind she thought of him, now noticing that he was not fighting. As she blocked the Generals blow, someone kicked her ankles, and she fell to the ground, and Nephilites heavy boot, that seemed to be made of metal, was on her throat.  
Then he walked up, looking down at her, and evil smirk on his lips that venus had once loved, his claymore held loosely in his hand. 

“Did you really think you could win, you whore of Aphrodite?” He snickered, beautiful face inches from hers. 

Her heart shattered, staring at her once true love.

And then she spit blood into his eyes.

And then he stabbed her straight through the abdomen. 

☾☾☾

Shooting straight up, Minako covered her belly button with her hands, and her knees went to her chest, protecting her body. Covered in sweat, as she breathed heavily, her head shot around, trying to figure out where she was. Looking down, she saw Usagi, thankfully still asleep. Still breathing hard, she looked at her alarm clock, and it blinked 5:34 AM. 26 minutes before her alarm would sound. Getting up, uncomfortable just sitting there as Usagi slept, she turned off the alarm. Walking to her closet she quickly picked out her outfit for the day, and walked to the bathroom, to use the extra 20 minutes for an extra long shower.  
Pulling off her pajama shirt, Minako looked down at her belly-button, simply decorated with a glittering silver chain. Once she started to get her memories back, she started to notice things about her body that she had never really thought about before. Fine white lines almost covered her body, almost as if they were stretch marks, but she knew better. The past never really was left behind, not once she needed it again. It was a perk of being Venus-- proof of every battle she had ever won, and the one she lost, she hid with the delicate jewelry. No one was surprised when she got it, it seemed like a very Minako thing to do so nonchalantly, especially the second she was allowed to.  
Just barely turning the shower head and jumping in, she automatically started scrubbing a sweat off, trying to remove the awful dream with it. The cold water felt strangely safe to her, and she never knew why. Nothing could hurt her in the cold, which was a really ironic feeling, because she was literally murdered in the North Pole when she was fourteen.  
She had cleaned every inch of herself, and got out of the shower, wrapping herself in the biggest towel available in her bathroom. Opening the door, she was shot by Usagi, who quickly pushed her the rest of the way out of the doorway, quickly shutting it behind her. Stumbling she heard muffled by the door,

“Sorry! I needed the bathroom!!” and Minako laughed. Life was normal. There was nothing she needed to worry about. She just needed to believe that in reality. 

6:02 AM. In 58 minutes Darien would be at her door. Minako started to regret telling her Prince and Princess. She didn’t want any of this. 

Getting ready went by faster than Minako wanted it to. She did not know why she was so anxious, it wasn’t like her at all, especially in such an upfront fashion.

‘He doesn’t remember, and even if worse comes to worse and he does remember, he’ll be so overwhelmed he will probably pass out and I can run away.’ Minako thought to herself, trying to ease the discomfort in her stomach. It did work, but not for more than a few seconds. Then the doorbell rang, shrill and stalling. Spinning around, she looked at the clock.

6:58 AM. Of course he was early. Mamoru was always early.

Usagi, dressed and ready to start the day, walked over to the door. Minako was still surprised to see her ready, even though it was normal for the blonde to be on time now. Opening the door, she opened the door, a wide smile spreading across her face, a happiness so contagious it made Minako smile as well. To think that love had truly lasted a millennia always gave Minako a feeling that she could not explain. A combination of hope and fear, hope for herself and her future and fear for opening that door to begin with let alone leave it open for all time. How could someone truly love another forever? It was hard not to laugh, Minako was the senshi of love, of course she believed in eternal love, just maybe not for herself. 

Mamoru was staring at Minako, his eyebrows raised. Being gone in her own thoughts made it so she did not hear the question that he had asked her. Shaking her head, trying to get her jumbled thoughts together to form real thoughts and words to be able to speak something that makes sense. 

“hey, sorry, what did you say?” Minako laughed sheepishly.

“You ready to go?” It sounded like he was concerned, but Minako was always slightly ditzy, it shouldn’t be to to worrisome to have her lost in her own little world. 

Taking a deep breath, Minako nodded yes.

And they were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it's been over a month... It is a paper heavy quarter for me. So I probably won't get the next chapter out till the second week of June. Since that is what is happening, let me know what you think, what you want to happen with the meeting at last! I have an idea or two, but would love to know! :)
> 
> You all have been so lovely to me, and I am so grateful to be able to come back to this. Know you all are wonderful, okay? <3 :)
> 
> Also...If someone can let me know how to edit formatting...I would appreciate it immensely.


	7. Chapter 7

It took them 15 minutes longer than usual to get to Minas’ work, and that was entirely on purpose. Mina gave several “accidentally” wrong directions, hoping that maybe if she kept on trying, they would just never arrive. That plan didn’t last long though, once Usagi brought out her phone and turned on her GPS. Even though The blonde in the backseat knew how to get there, Minako hoped that Usagi didn’t say anything to help her, and only started with directions when Mamoru was beginning to appear extremely frustrated.  
As Minako looked out the window, she couldn’t focus her eyes. The world was a blur as it zoomed by, and it took everything in her to just to continue breathing. She didn’t understand why she was so affected by what was happening. None of this was a big deal. She had a plan, she knew what to do if things went south. But still, the anxiety felt crippling. _‘Maybe I should have gotten some help...but who could I talk to about my issues from a million years ago?’ _Minako chuckled to herself. It was all ridiculous.__  


A hand landed on her shoulder, and she knew Usagi was concerned. Her eyes burned into the back of her head. Minako closed her eyes. She knew she was being to open with her emotions. Guilt joined anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Nothing was supposed to overwhelm her. She was supposed to be happy and peppy and taking the world by storm, not standing under one.  
_‘I can do this.’_

__

____

She breathed out the mantra. It’s not like this was an option. She couldn’t just quit her job and move away. Although the child in her found that idea quite appealing, she was an adult now and needed to hold it together in this society like everyone else. Lots of people have bad breakups, sure, not as bad as hers, per say, but bad all the same. As they drove into the parking garage, it felt like the world was falling apart. She had never been this scared in this life. 

“Are you ready to go Minako-chan?” Usagi had pushed herself up to look try and look at her face. Plastering on a smile, Minako brought both of her thumbs up and then got off the front seat. After fixing her skirt, she stood straight and rolled her shoulders back. 

_‘I can do this.’_

With another breath, she walked forward, moving quickly enough that she did not give herself the chance to think about turning around. Swinging the door open, Minako strutted in, and walked directly to her desk, pulled out her chair, and sat down. Mamoru and Usagi were a few seconds behind her, but all the same, arrived in front of the desk where she now sat. They stared at her. She looked at her computer screen booting up. It was only 7:30. He would be walking in at any minute. 

Showing a sparkling grin up at the two, Minako tried her best to sound normal, “He should be here soon, I know there is a big corporate meeting this morning, so he has to be.”

Mamoru nodded curtly, and Minako noticed his Adam's apple move as he swallowed. Usagi snaked her arm around his and grabbed his hand. Both girls felt the tension radiating off of the man, and if it was anyone else, Minako may have even been frightened. Maybe she was frightened, she really could not tell what she was feeling, or what was happening, she just wanted this to be over, or just not happen. She stared past them, waiting for the door to open again, waiting to see his face one more time. If he would remember, would it ruin everything? How would she be able to look at him if it was him? She wanted to scream, it was all much too complicated to deal with at any time, let alone this early in the morning.  
Taking a quick quiet breath, not wanting more attention on her for once in her life, she saw the door move.

_‘I can do this.’_

And then he was there, in all his glory. Minako let out a long breath as she stared. At that moment, she could not help but wish that this would work. A normal person would take the first chance to jump Ken Yamamoto’s bones, why couldn’t she? Why was it her job to take on the entire world, she never asked to be special like this.  
Ken smiled at her. It was small, and to many would look more like a smirk than genuine happiness, but Mina knew. She smiled back, not able to help herself, and it was almost like she was glowing. Walking towards her, Ken stopped and looked at the couple standing at Minako’s desk.  
It was hard for her to tell if the tension she felt was all in her head, or if it was as viable to everyone else in the room. It was as if the world stopped moving for just a second. Long enough to notice, but not understand. Something bubbled in the beautiful blonde's throat, and she could not tell if it was a giggle or a scream. Usagi continuously sent glances her way but did not say anything. 

“I guess I should introduce everyone!” She stumbled trying to stand and smoothed her skirt again once she was stable. 

“Yamamoto Ken, this is my best friend Tsukino Usagi and her husband Chiba Mamoru.”

Nothing happened. The sky didn’t shoot light, there was no dramatic falling to the ground and the world did not shatter into bits at Minako Aino’s feet. She could not have but expected it to, which is why she was so stunned as time continued forward and Mamoru and Ken shook hands and said blunt pleasantries to one another. Usagi smiled up at him and raised herself up on her toes after she bowed, saying something along the lines of how excited she was to meet a lawyer.  
Minako could not tell if something had changed or not. It all felt so… anticlimactic to how she had felt the whole ride here, even into the night before. Maybe she was just overreacting. All a dream… or maybe a nightmare.

“Well, it was nice meeting you. I must be off, there is an important meeting I must attend.” Ken announced to the group politely. As he started to walk away, it felt as though all of this was for nothing, or it worked out perfectly. Minako still could not tell what she wanted to have happened. 

“Wait!” Usagi called after him, “The three of us were going to go out to dinner tonight, why don’t you join us?” She was smiling coyly.

Almost opening her mouth to say otherwise, the blonde behind the desk realized what her friend was doing, and stayed silent.

“I would enjoy continuing our conversation on your current career.” Mamoru chimed in. Mina did not even notice they had a conversation, to begin with. 

Ken looked at Minako, one eyebrow raised, almost as if he was waiting for permission to say yes. Not knowing how to use her voice, nodding enthusiastically and smiling seemed to do the job just as well. 

“I would greatly enjoy that. Thank you for the offer. See you both after work.” was all he said as he bowed his head, and continued down the hallway. Minako looked up at Mamoru after the door had shut behind Ken. 

 

“What do you think?” It was almost a whisper from her lips. 

 

“It’s definitely him. That is Kunzite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii everyone! Sorry for being the actual worst. But hey, I got it done anyway. I have some killer writers' block (I don't even know how I feel about this chap tbh.) and would love some ideas, or just some input. Should I do a chapter in Kunzites pov? I am back to my normal (not awful) life now, so I really am going to try! I hope you all like it. <3 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my First fan-fiction on here. Please tell me what you think! I have not done this in a very long time, and I don’t edit these so...yeah. Tell me if this is worth continuing!  
> And if I do continue it will most like add in the rest of the gang or I'll do that cool thing you can do on here and make it part one or however you do it.  
> And if anyone has tips for using AO3 please feel free to share... I have no idea what I am doing.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
